clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Password
A Password is used in Club Penguin to log in a specific penguin, and they are used to keep your account extremely safe. When typing your password into Club Penguin, the characters appear as asterisks or "stars" so no one can see your password as you are typing it in. If players don't want to have to type their password every time they log in, they can use the Remember your Password feature. As the feature suggests, do not use this feature if you are at school, a library or a public computer, as other people will have access to your penguin. Sharing If someone wants to "share", that means they will give each other their passwords and go on their accounts, this can be used to hack without getting their main account banned. Some penguins get the other penguin to tell them their password first, log off, go on the other penguin, and ban it. Sharing is not always used for hacking; a beta might share his/her account with a non-beta so the non-beta has a taste of being a beta. Servers such as Mammoth are often filled with penguins at the Dock. A small amount are betas; a slightly larger amount are "famous" penguins; and most are just citizens of Club Penguin. Tips To keep your password as safe as possible, here are some few tips that can help you: *Add numbers to your password. *Add letters to your password. *Don't use passwords related to your username. *Put a phrase that's easy to remember such as ILikeToEatBurgers (Do not use) *It is safe to have at least, or more than 8 letters or numbers in your password. *Make sure you password has words in it that, usually, someone wouldn't guess. *Also, using your full name may not be a great idea! *Try not to make the password be related to the game, or stuff in the game, and try to make it as off-topic as possible. (e.g Turnip is better to use than Igloo.) (Example for a good password: "Happy1546Penguin4814". Please do not use this password.) Trivia *If you click Remember my Password, it will automatically click Remember my Account and your password will be there every time you log in on that account. *It is better to make your password difficult to guess, so no one can guess it and go on it. *If you type in a password wrong in the password box for too many times, Club Penguin assumes you're hacking, and it'll not let you attempt to access the account again for 1 hour on that computer. *If you don't want to remember your password or penguin select "Forget Penguin". Then your penguin will be removed from your computer. Note: This doesn't delete your penguin from the game and you can still use the penguin. *If you try to log in with the password "undefined", it says that you haven't typed your password. This is due to Flash using undefined as a null value. *WPE PRO can be used to find passwords of other people, however doing this is illegal. *Toy codes are sometimes known as passwords. *Rockhopper has a Quad-Locked password; that means you have to enter four different passwords to access his account. *Also, when trying to access Rockhopper's account, you not only have to enter the Quad-Locked password; you also have to be on a computer in the offices of New Horizon Interactive. *It is said that the Famous Penguins password changes every hour of the day to make it impossible to log in to them. See Also *Username *Club Penguin *Buddy List *Ignore List Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin